Pensées d'une folle dans son asile
by Claranard
Summary: Elle avait compté. Cela faisait 504 putain d'heures qu'elle était enfermé dans cet asile. À chaque minute qui passait, elle se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Au début, elle arrivait à se dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'on l'y avait obligé, que c'était une fois de plus une machination du Wicked. Elle éclata de rire. C'en était tellement ridicule. Tout était de sa faute.
Bonjour à tous/toutes!

Vous vous rappelez du début du tome 3 ? Lorsque Thomas est enfermé dans une pièce blanche pendant 3 semaines. Et bien j'ai imaginé la même chose pour Teresa. (Bien qu'il n'ait pas tous subi la même chose durant ces 3 semaines, par exemple Minho devait choisir un seul survivant entre ses amis, etc.. mais ça me semble plus logique et intéressant qu'elle subisse pareil que Thomas, pour la laisser délirer sur ce qu'elle a été obligée de faire dans le T2, bon ok ça fait un peu sadique dit comme ça...)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Teresa était assise sur le lit -seul meuble de la pièce-, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et entouré de ses bras. Elle se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, mordillant l'ongle de son pouce, tel une folle. Peut-être était-ce le cas ?

Elle avait compté. 504 et 24. Cela faisait 504 putain d'heures et 24 foutues minutes qu'ils avaient été séparés et qu'on l'avait enfermé dans cette pièce complètement blanche. Comme si on l'avait enfermée dans un asile. Au fond, peut-être était-ce là sa place ?

Un piège. Encore et toujours. À quoi tout cela rimait-il ? Était-ce un jeu ? Un jeu auquel le Wicked prenait un malin plaisir à les torturer ? Quel était l'intérêt d'une trahison pour se retrouver enfermé seule dans un endroit aussi glauque ? Et pourquoi, avant de perdre la mémoire, parmi toutes les choses qu'elle aurait pu écrire, pourquoi avait-elle jugée si important de noter sur son bras « Wicked is good » ?

Le méchant est bon. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'elle a ressenti ces derniers jours. Pourtant, elle travaillait pour eux, avant d'être envoyé dans le Labyrinthe. Il ne pouvait pas être entièrement mauvais, si ?

 _Peut-être qu'avant de perdre la mémoire, j'étais encore pire._ Songea-t-elle.

Elle repensa à Thomas. Aussitôt, ses yeux se mouillèrent.

Il avait été emmené quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle et les autres blocards et jobardes. Et ne pas savoir ce qu'il devenait la rendait folle. Était-il au moins encore en vie ?

Le pire avait été leur dernière discussion par télépathie. Il s'était soudainement énervé et lui avait dit de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Elle n'avait jamais autant été blessée. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était en comparaison à ce qu'elle lui avait infligé ? Minho lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait, et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison.

Elle renifla. Elle n'avait beau ne pas s'être lavée depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé ici, l'odeur ne la dérangeait plus. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, en grimaçant légèrement. Ils étaient tellement gras qu'ils en étaient devenus collants et poisseux. Pourtant, elle se sentait sale depuis bien avant qu'on l'enferme. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour réussir à faire disparaître cette saleté aussi bien extérieur qu'intérieur. Et pour revoir Thomas.

Depuis que le brun lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus la voir, elle n'avait plus essayé de lui parler par télépathie. De toute manière, elle était sûre que ça ne marcherait pas. Elle avait déjà essayé de parler à Aris, en vain. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sans lui ? Jusqu'à ce qu'on les sépare, si elle n'avait pas perdu la tête, c'était grâce à lui. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle avait l'impression d'avoir littéralement pété les plombs.

À chaque minute qui passait, elle se sentait de plus en plus coupable par rapport à ce qu'elle avait fait à Thomas. Au début, elle arrivait à se dire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Qu'elle y avait été obligé, que c'était une fois de plus une machination du Wicked. Qu'elle avait fait ça pour protéger Thomas, pour ne pas qu'ils le tuent.

Elle éclata de rire. C'en était tellement ridicule. C'était tellement plus simple de rejeter la faute sur le Wicked. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait donné de faux espoirs à Thomas. C'était elle qui avait raconté aux autres jobardes qu'il n'était qu'une ordure. C'était elle qui lui avait fracassé le crâne à coup d'épieux. C'était elle qui avait embrassé Aris pour le mettre hors de lui.

À quoi s'était-elle attendu ? Qu'en se jetant sur lui juste après, en pleurant et en lui expliquant ce qu'on lui avait obligé de faire, il allait lui pardonner ? Aussi facilement ? Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Le pire, et elle en était sûre, c'est que Thomas n'aurait jamais accepté de lui faire subir ça. Elle, elle l'avait fait.

Pourtant elle avait presque cru qu'il pourrait lui pardonner, lorsqu'ils se sont entraidés pour échapper aux monstres à bulbes et à rejoindre le refuge. Quelques heures après, il lui hurlait de couper tout contact.

Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues avec son bras.

Elle avait eu tellement peur pour Thomas pendant leur séjour sur la Terre Brûlée. Peur qu'il meurt, qu'il la laisse. Alors oui, si le prix à payer pour qu'il vive était qu'il la haïsse, elle accepterait. C'était douloureux, mais elle acceptait, car elle l'avait profondément blessé. Et ces blessures ne se refermeront jamais.

Alors oui, s'il choisit Brenda et qu'il est heureux, elle acceptera son choix. Car après tout ça, s'ils s'en sortent, il aura largement mérité d'être heureux.

Elle se remémora le peu de souvenirs qu'elle avait réussis à conserver. La plupart concernait elle et Thomas, ainsi que quelques scientifiques. Mais, les plus floues, représentaient quatre adultes. Deux hommes, deux femmes. Un peu comme deux couples d'âges différents. Elle ne se rappelait que de formes floues, et ne savait pas du tout qui pouvait bien être ces personnes. Ses parents et ses grand-parents ? Quelque chose au fond d'elle en doutait. Mais, elle était sûre qu'ils avaient été des gens importants dans sa vie

La porte s'ouvrit. Janson. Il avança vers elle, sans pour autant trop s'approcher. Sûrement dû à l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Il lui parla brièvement de la fin des épreuves, du temps écoulé, et elle sembla enfin réagir lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'elle allait recouvrir la mémoire. Et si c'était un nouveau piège ? Elle n'y prêta finalement pas plus d'attention que ça, écoutant vaguement ce que disait le scientifique.

_ Rejoignons tes camarades. Lui annonça-t-il, après avoir préciser qu'on la laisserait se laver avant.

Elle le suivit, ne pensant plus qu'à une seule chose : Rejoindre Thomas.

* * *

Je sais que les avis sont assez partagés sur ce personnage, mais personnellement j'adore Teresa. Pour moi, elle a juste voulu protéger Thomas (bon ok elle l'a quand même bien massacré avec son épieu, mais faut dire qu'il était attaché à elle quand même!). C'est sûrement l'une de celle qui a le plus morfler (vous feriez quoi si on vous menaçait de tuer votre meilleur pote si vous ne le trahissez pas?) et je trouve qu'elle est très intéressante à développer, mais franchement ça m'a déçue de voir comment l'auteur à bâclé sa fin. Sérieux, on dirait que Thomas s'en bat les steaks de ce qu'il lui arrive!

Breeeef je pourrais débattre longtemps, mais je pense que je vais m'arrêtez là.

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire votre avis ! (positif ou négatif)


End file.
